More Than Friends
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: Fionna X Flame Prince
1. The beginning

More Than Friends

Hi guys this is my first adventure Time story ever I made a few stories but just games but I guess! So please go easy on me I like adventure time so I decide to make a story so hope you like it and don't forget review~\

Fionna POV

I looked up into the sky the beautiful pink and orange sky. Me and Cake always liked to look at the sun set. It was beautiful. Then the beautiful sun finally went down. I got up " Well that's a day." Cake got up soon as I finished that sentence " Yup maybe we can go make some food.~" I nodded " Yea I'm kinda of hungry anyway." Me and Cake made it to the tree house pretty quick. Cake quickly went and started cooking. I sat on the couch and looked around. I soon got up and looked outside to see a orange light coming from the woods. " Hey Cake what is that?" I asked. Soon Cake came look out the window and said " I don't know." " I'm going check it out." Cake nodded and I ran out.

I ran into the woods pretty quick. I got closer to the light. Until I saw a flame. I raised my eyebrow. Who could possibly light a fire up at this time? I went closer to see a boy he was a flame. He turned towards me and came closer to me and I backed up. He had gotten close to me and I backed up in a tree. Dang it! He looked disappointed and spoke " Why are you here?" " " I saw a light likely known as a flame now but I why are you here?" I asked with confidence. " I'm here because I got released and I want freedom." " Oh…" I said I saw him examining me. I blushed. " Why blushing?" " W-what get a life." I said trying to cover it up. " I have one." Clearly he doesn't if he can just come into the woods and burn everything; " What's your name I'm Fire Flame Prince" He held his hand out. I grabbed it and said " Fionna…" Somehow it didn't burn me. Which was my surprise. I didn't notice I was holding his hand so tight. He took it back. " I'm so sorry fire." " It's okay." I'm surprised he let me call him fire. Wow he's amazing. Why am I saying this. I wonder if we can become friends.

Flame Prince's POV

She is quite amazing. I wonder if we can friends she isn't afraid of me like most. I'm not evil I'm actually a good person. People just don't…. Understand. I get it I am the son of the evil fire queen but that doesn't mean im evil too. I soon said " Actually can you show me around here I don't really know where I am or where to go." She nodded and soon took my hand and led me to a castle. It all was made out of what looked like candy? What is this? Is this that Candy Kingdom I heard so much about. Wow… It's such a cool place. She then took me in the castle. I don't mind meeting new people of any chance.

I saw a guy with pick hair and a pink royal outfit come up to us. " Well Hello Fionna and who might this be?" Fionna said " This is Flame Prince. Flame Prince, this is prince Gumball." So he's a prince too. Great and he's a prince too.

" Hello Flame Prince." " Hello Prince Gumball" " How might you two be?" Gumball said" "Good" Fionna said. "Great." I said. " So are you two… dating?" " What both of us ask."

But soon we looked at our hands, still intertwined. We quickly pulled apart.

" What no we just met I was just showing him around." Fionna said blushing furiously. I nodded " There's nothing going on." He nodded " Okay well good night I'm getting dear awfully tired good bye." He then walked off to his bedroom. She smiled and showed me all the people in the castle. They were all nice.

We then ended up at a cave. I saw a boy levitate out with a red plaid shirt with blue jeans along with a girl with long black hair with a t shirt, blue jeans, and red boots. The boy said " Hey Fionna who is this?" He glared at me a little. What did I do to him for him to glare? The girl said " Hi Fionna and who is this?"

" Flame Prince and Marshall Lee be nice." Marshall looked at me and said " Fine… I'm Marshall Lee and that's Marceline a friend of mines." I nodded " They are vampires." I nodded again and Fionna pulled me away.

We then went to a forest and I saw a purple floating like cloud with a star on it's head.

" Hey LSP." " Hello" " This is my friend Flame Prince." Hey." I said.

Fionna then pulled me away. I suddenly saw a tree house with a boy with similar clothes and a dog with a cat. We walked closer.

" Hey Fionna who is this?" The boy asked. " Oh this is Flame Prince." Fionna said. " Hi I'm finn." " And I'm Jake.'' " I'm Cake." " Hi I said. Then Fionna invited me into the tree house and of course I accepted.

It looked like a normal persons house except the part it's a tree. I'm surprised I'm not burning it by now. Everyone sat down while Cake gave them food and I got some too. It was actually good.

" So sis… You finally found a boyfriend?" " What we just met we're just friends" Fionna said blushing. I blushed too. " Yea I got released from the lantern but I doubt that I'm going back." "Oh cool."

Finn looked at me " Be nice to her Flame." I nodded and he walked out. He seems like a nice person and his dog. Suddenly Cake stretched over to me and said " So boo are you enjoying?" I nodded and she stretched back to her seat. I learned Jake and Cake can stretch. Interesting… I think I'm going to like it here…..

**Panda: If you guys see mistakes please don't be hard on me I'm not really use to the names and all for adventure time so please forgive me. I hope you like it. So review if you would like to bye! * gives you candy***


	2. Getting to know each other

More Than Friends~

Hey guys sorry I took long see what happened was I am just a student at school I have homework and also have big test coming up determining if I'm going to pass. The rate I'm going I might be alright so enough of my problems and let's get to the story.

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Author's POV

Flame Prince smiled and he walked by Fionna and smiled as she smiled back quickly and blushing. Finn walked back by Fionna and said " Do you guys wanna go on an adventure?" Fionna looked at Flame and asked " Do you want to?" Flame then nodded and Fionna said " Sure Finn." Finn smiled and all three of them walked outside while they met Jake and Cake. Fionna got up on Cake as Finn got on Jake. They started off racing to where ever. They didn't care.

After the race that Finn won of course. They sat in a forest in an empty area to eat a little. Finn said " Guys I'm going see if I can find LSP be back a while." Flame and Fionna nodded and Finn walked away.

When Finn was really gone Flame started the conversation by saying " So what do you like doing besides adventuring?" Fionna smiled and said " Fighting and saving people." Flame smiled and said " Cool." Fionna looked at him " So what about you?" Flame looked back at her " Well it sounds evil but I like lighting things on fire and also I like to explore." He made a cheery smile at her as she giggled. Those two talked a lot about what they liked. Then Finn came back with Jake and Cake " Hey." Fionna and Flame scooted away from each other " Oh so you two were cuddling hehe." Jake said giggling. Fionna and Flame waas blushing tomatoes. Finn smiled and giggled. " This is going to be good." Cake looked at Flame " Don't hurt her but I could accept you." Flame smiled and said" Cool." Cake smiled and nodded and said " C'mon Finn and Jake let's go I think interrupting something." Finn and Jake nodded and walked off with Cake.

Flame and Fionna looked at each other for like 10 minutes before they started talking again. Fionna said something first while blushing of course " So what do you like in people?'" Fionna answered by saying " Well I like people who care for others and like to talk and like adventures." Flame blushed and sid " Y-yeah the same here." Fionna smiled and hugged him " You're one of my favorite people ever!" Flame hugged back thinking ' At least I didn't get friendzoned.' He kept that in his mind because truly he liked her and her personality. Both of them let go and pulled back as Finn, Cake and Jake was stalking them and giggling and whispering to each other. They really liked seeing Flame and Fionna flirting with each other.

Well guys it's short but hey I made my point hope you enjoy so good bye my Panda bears


End file.
